1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trolley or shopping cart, in particular, for the transport of goods, exhibiting supporting means for superimposing two baskets.
The baskets may be of the type of those known conventionally and made available in self-service stores, being formed of a bottom and of four sides to define an outward opening, and including, generally, moreover, at least one gripping handle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In self-service areas in superstores, it is known to use large-sized trolleys. The later, traditionally made of metal, are particularly suited to large quantities of products. However, they remain relatively cumbersome and are inappropriate for the transport of products in smaller trolleys.
Document EP-1.403.164 divulges a trolley formed of a structure capable of superimposing two baskets. The latter is, in particular, formed of a base mounted on castors and fitted with a recess for receiving a first lower basket. It exhibits, moreover, a rear stanchion, extending upwards from said base, and it is capable of receiving a second upper basket, above the lower basket. The stanchion exhibits, at its upper end, an operating handle of the trolley.
However, when a user controls and directs the trolley, it has direct access to the lower basket by reason of said rear stanchion. Hence, each time he wishes to add an item he must by-pass the latter.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a trolley for supporting two baskets which remedies the shortcomings aforementioned and enables loading of both baskets of the trolley easily.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a less cumbersome trolley, in particular, during storage.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a trolley at a low production cost.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a trolley for supporting baskets, the baskets as well as their contents being protected against collisions with other trolleys and against collisions with furnishings in a store.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a trolley enabling not only easy access to the baskets but also a trolley enabling lifting and placing the baskets on the latter, on the same side, and without having to by-pass each other.
Other aims and advantages of the invention will appear in the following description, which is given only by way of example and without being limited thereto.